Puppy Love
by DSCWin
Summary: It's a day before a wedding and Christina Winchester is doing some last minute touches, when her son Alex has a cute and innocent request.


**Just a quick small one shot thanks from my friend Dr. Serpico for suggesting it. I do not own Supernatural. Christina, Stan and Alex are my creation.**

 **This particular scene takes place a day before the events of "Something Blue."**

 **November 16th 2008**

I tried to calm my nerves down as I began to pack some clothes into my backpack. My body buzzed with excitement and nerves as I glanced at a calendar that hung next to my bedroom door. A large red circle was surrounding the Seventeenth of November and my stomach did an excited flip. I was going to get married tomorrow. My hands were shaking as I placed my last article of clothing on top and zipped up my backpack. I heard footsteps stopping in my door frame and I smiled as I saw my future husband leaning up against it.

"You all ready to go?" He asked and I nodded walking up to him and giving him a large kiss on the lips. "You know you can always stay in the room downstairs. I promise I won't come in."

"Stan," I said shaking my head and giving a slight giggle. "You promised you wouldn't try and keep me here. Besides it was you who wanted this to happen." I kissed him again and walked down the hall to the stairs. Happy shrieks of laughter came from the livingroom while I heard the deep rumble of my brothers laughter followed soon after. I made my way down the stairs and peered in the livingroom.

My son, Alex, was on top of my brother Dean who was pretending to be pinned beneath the small six year old boy. Sam was ticking Alex's ribs trying to help Dean get off of the floor knowing full well, that Dean didn't really need the help. "Say Uncle! Uncle Bean!" Alex screamed in between loud shrieks of laughter.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Dean screamed tapping the floor three times and Alex rolled off of him. Dean continued to lay on the floor for several more minutes before catching his breath and climbed to his feet. Alex then turned and began to "Tickle" Sam's stomach making the tall man give out loud forced laughs.

"Alright Uncle Sammy," Alex said his eyes narrowing as he could hear the forced laugh. "You win this round." He turned his attention to me who had just placed my backpack next to the door. "Mommy!" Alex ran into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy did you see me? I took down Uncle Bean by myself!"

"You did?" I said shooting Dean a look who chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, that means you'll become a great superhero when you grow up. But only if you want to." Alex's face lit up as I placed him on the floor.

Alex's face went from complete happiness to fear and sorrow in a matter of seconds. "Mommy do you have to go tonight?"

"Yeah I do, Bug." I said rubbing my hand against his hair. "But don't worry. After tomorrow I will never leave. I'll be right here in this house until you're old enough to move out."

"Then can I get a puppy?" His eyes sparkled with excitement. I laughed and glanced up at my brothers for help but they were too busy talking in silent whispers to come to my rescue. "I promise I will take care of it."

"Tell you what." I said kneeling on my hunches so that I was more close to his eyes. "Come Christmas, I'll send Santa a letter asking him to bring you a puppy." Alex's face lit up with excitement. "But only if you are a good boy from now until Christmas okay?" Alex nodded and I wrapped my arms around his small body.

"Come on Alex," Stan said appearing behind me. "Let's let you mom leave tonight." Alex nodded sadly and kissed me on my cheek again.

"I love you, Mommy." Alex said and I fought back the tears that threatened to flow out.

"I love you too, Bug." I answered back. Looking up at my brothers who nodded and walked away grabbing my backpack to put in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Alex said letting go of me allowing me to stand up and hug Stan who kissed me gently on the lips.

"Take care, Chriss." Stan said kissing my forehead.

"Take care, Stan." I said smiling. I turned around and walked out the front door. Alex and Stan stood on the porch watching me as I walked up and slid in the back of Dean's Impala. I waved my hand and they followed suit. I sighed as Dean turned the corner and they vanished from my view.

"You going to be okay?" Sam asked as I sat back and tried not to cry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said and closed my eyes. I knew that tomorrow would bring a whole new adventure for me and my brothers.

 **The End**


End file.
